Ride of Rarous
by Natulcien
Summary: Legolas gathers riders and warriors from across the wold to attack one of the first of the Dark Lords orcs who have an encampment by the River Anduin. It sounds boring but worth a try and a review
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is just beginning paragraph set the scene etc. Please Read and review and with any luck enjoy!

He rode silently over the East Emnet, his white horse barely skimming the floor as the morning birds began their song, mist crept along the ground but soon enough Emyn Muil crept into view, Legolas veered to the right and continued to gallop toward Rarous.

It was evening as he picked his way though the rocks until he came to a valley, wisps of cooking fire smoke arose of the city and the rushing sound of the river Anduin. His horse tripped downward and rode toward the raised highland as he got the top he saw the long lake of Nen Hithoel and falling like a golden haze. The falls of Rarous, a glorious sun set behind the Argonath, pink clouds gathered on the horizon and Legolas moved toward a large courtyard and stable, blue eyed and brown haired children played and hid behind the fountains and streams regardless of the elf as he passed though white stone doors carved with the Ulumuri, the great shell horns of Ulmo, Valar of water.


	2. Chapter 2

The stable gates opened and the company rode in, Legolas stayed watching by the western wall. The first horse was a grey stallion, a fine horse of Rohan bore a different rider. Her nose was red, and her fine dark hair was wet with wind and snow.

Once the men had settled and tied their horses the young rider spoke.

"You rode well today men, and we arrive at last in the stables of my father, soon the feast will commence and you will be rewarded with, wines, rich foods and warm fires. So go now and prepare, before long all will be merry."

A cheer arose from the crowd and the men passed through the great doors, few noticed Legolas in their hunger and fatigue while the daughter of the Lord, stayed attending to her horse. She brushed his coat and released him from his saddle, bringing him fresh hay and water.

Legolas watched until she had finished and was ready to leave.

"You show great affection for your steed, Lady Rochwyn of Rauros." He called out from behind her and moved out from under the shadow of the wall.

She jumped at his call, but her face softened when she saw him.

"Ah, Prince of Mirkwood, your presence is too quiet, as are such elves. Yet their company is always an honour."

Legolas moved towards The Lady of Rauros, bowed, and took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"My gratitude my Lady, yet I arrive in dire times and wished to see you before anyone else."

"Then you seek me and not my father?" the Lady of Rauros said.

Yes, me and my companions have oft ridden to give him news of such happenings before, but it is you I call for now, why, cannot be discussed in the surroundings of a stable"

"Then we shall retire to my Quarters and speak there, for anything discussed there will be for our ears only."

The two departed through the entrance in which the riders came through and walked around the White Hall's stables to the Main Hall. After, they took a long route by the Back and past some Servant's Quarters, walking though the frostiness of the air. Legolas grabbed her hand and both ploughed through the snow and ice, but only she was touched by the winter. As they reached the last door it began to thunder, the sky grew dark and rain began to pour grinding the snow beneath their feet to a grey slush.

The door revealed a room laden with velvets and furs, a crackling fire and a large window overlooking The Wold, which Legolas stood by, while Lady Rochwyn rested on the end of her bed.

The rain beat against the window and the only light was the fire burning in its hearth glowing with warmth and heating the room.

"This is no time for polite conversation, my lady, for I must leave soon, I also know that it is not often that I talk to you without the presence of your father, we have ever met by chance. I come to inform you of a raid on the Brown Lands, a stretch of land between both our regions." Legolas said, staring intently into her eyes.

"A Raid? There has been no invasion on the Brown lands since Eorl was king of the Eothed!" Her eyes grew wide and she gathered her brown riding dress in her fist and clenched it fear.

"A shadow has been moving again from the East, orcs are pouring out in hoards from the mountains but as far as we know only a small group of about fifty have an encampment by the River Anduin." Legolas said.

"Why do you not consult my father of such matters? He is wise and learned in the ways of war." She stood and faced Legolas.

"My lady, if I had then there would have been a full-scale war. This is a small attack on the orcs to prevent them from crossing into the Wold, only a lesser assault in all confidence. No-one that could wage a major war knows about this, King Thranduil, King Theoden, Lord of Sarn Gebir and your father must not know. If they do then it has been foreseen that many shall die." Legolas explained.

"Then why do you tell me of such matters? I am an able rider but no strong fighter, not even skills with the sword but no more." The lady walked to a wooden cupboard and removed a green bottle and poured the contents of it into two goblets.

"It is of able riders that we are in need of, me and my companions have spread to Edoras, Sarn Gebir, Rauros and the farther reaches of Mirkwood to each find ten warriors each despite their ability. Though you scorn your talent, I have perceived and you are far better than anyone, spite your father." Legolas said as he received the drink.

"Then you seek a small army of forty, do you wish me to pick nine men from my own company or should you find them?" Lady Rochwyn asked.

"I have had responses from Edoras and Mirkwood, twenty have already been found, the White Lady of Rohan and a great Lord from the Mountains of Mirkwood are among them. We need twenty more and I shall stay till you have chosen them only then in later days I shall return to begin the siege."

"My Lord, somewhat of this attack has never been heard of since the darker days, why do orcs appear from mountains that have been desolate for years?" Lady Rochwyn sat back down on the bed but Legolas had not moved from the window.

"Only these orcs were seen by a scout who was traveling to Sarn Gebir, we alone know of them."

"Then, no-one is sure of the danger?"

"I am afraid not, my lady, though I ask you to partake no bond is held to make you stay but if you do we cannot afford to lose fighters"

"I shall partake in the battle however small or large." the Lady of Rauros tried to dry her wet, brown tresses - falling about her blanched face.

"I am sorry, sorry to know such evil exists. But you will join me with your men and others?" Legolas stepped forward.

"Yes, I shall choose nine men, when shall I have them ready for when you return ?" Lady Rochwyn stood up close to him.

" Three days……..I am grateful, Lady of Rauros" and he kissed her hand again, bidding her farewell.

"The courtesy of elves is beyond me, Prince of Mirkwood."

"I thank you again, only you understand, I regret I cannot attend the feast."

"I understand that my Lord and hope we met again before long"

"As do I" and with that he left through the door. Meanwhile Lady Rochwyn returned to the end of her bed and sat perplexed, contemplating the attack and how she could ever go to a feast in normal behavior when on the brink of an assault, on orcs no less. She was standing ready to bathe and prepare for the feast when another question returned to her mind.

Lady Rochwyn pushed open her bedroom door and out into the antechamber, she ran to the door which led to outside and the only one which Legolas could have left through. Knowing its stiffness and rust she took three paces back and rammed her side against its wood, it gave way and she landed in the melting snow under the pouring rain.

For all the torrent and darkness she could not see, she tried to stand up but found her curls and her dress were plastered to her.

The thunder rumbled and she shivered and called for Legolas, raising her voice amidst the downpour.

She opened her mouth again to shout for him when a hand pulled her back inside and heaved the heavy door back in place. Lady Rochwyn stood trembling, whilst Legolas unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around her, he started to edge her back toward her room.

"Lady Rochwyn, the harshness of winter is clearly not fitting for you and you forget not to call my name, it is not to be known here, I am a rare visitor."

"Forgive me; I only could not let you leave before knowing your lodgings." Lady of Rauros was dripping from her hair and her dress and her face was whiter than usual the colour had drained from her cheeks and her lips.

"My Lady, my lodgings are plenty for me, why do you ask?" Legolas looked at her concerned but also suspicious.

"My Prince of Mirkwood, when you consulted me ….. I am a mere lady of the court. I am honoured enough you concern me with this battle alone but to know you have not rested in a place unfit troubles me." Lady Rochwyn was still trembling.

"It is now that the courtesy of Rauros that astounds me, Lady Rochwyn if not where I have already chosen then, where?" They stood outside the door to her room.

"There is a room two doors from mine, though it is never disturbed it is always prepared for visitors and there is a lock from the inside, it might be brash but I am fairly sure it will be more suitable that anywhere else you might find in this hall, that's if you are to sleep here."

The lady pointed to a room, as she said, two doors from hers and Legolas nodded and made for her washroom and a with a towel, he returned and Lady Rochwyn received it gratefully and dried her hair and handed Legolas his cloak back, though it was slightly wet.

"If it pleases you so then yes I shall rest there, I trust you enough but realise I cannot stay for more than a night and by tomorrow's eve you must have nine warriors ready."

"Be it so"

And after that Legolas left again for the second time and this time he was not followed. Lady Rochwyn bathed and dressed herself ready for the feast, and waited on the verge of an attack unknown to men for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

As she stepped into the hall, the noise almost struck her down; the smell of food was in the air and heat of the blazing fires emanated around the room. Through the bustle of servants and guests she sat down near her father at the end of on wooden table, he hardly noticed her, through his snowy locks and the fact that he more than a little intoxicated.

"Father" she shouted into his ear, through the commotion in the room.

"Rochwyn….. How nice….my daughter…. Say….", he slurred, but the rest she couldn't understand.

She shook her head and left the table but not before taking a small loaf of bread and a goblet of wine. She had to pick her way carefully across the fur rugs and servants balancing plates upon plates of meats, liqueurs and various delights. Then she came into a quieter corner of the room with a group of men sitting close together drinking large mugs of ale. One by one they stopped talking and each gave a nod of their head to the dark-haired young woman, she thought back to how much more courteous Legolas had been and grasped her hand with the other.

"Riders of Rarous, I may have a secret proposition for you"

They moved up and cautiously to make sure no-one was listening Lady Rochwyn, sat down and leaned in, to explain to the men what Legolas had told her earlier- they were as surprised as she was.

"I have been asked to choose nine men from my riders, not only the fastest, for there will be warfare involved. As for the nine, I have already chosen: my right wing rider and my left, Gudmund, Harek, Heidrek, Sigurd, Runolf, Thormod and Armod. I bid you now to sharpen your swords tonight and be prepared to ride within three days, but remember prophecies have been foretold that many will die if my father should hear of such news, I pray you to keep this amongst your selves."

She left them with out further ado, finishing her wine. None of them asked questions and she decided to leave the hall, however this had to be done by stepping past the many drunken men deep in slumber and through the door behind the musicians playing flutes and lyres and such like.

She stepped outside, the bitter night air froze her bones, and made her shiver; her thin dress was not enough to keep her from the cold whilst her breath frosted in front of her. The bottom of her dress grew wet and heavy and her toes grew numb as she stumbled through the dark looking for her room. An owl sounded in the darkness and the rumble of the feast could still be heard behind her as she pushed against the solid door for the second time, until, at last she was inside the hallway and she picked a candle from the wall and made her way toward her bedroom, cursing as she went for not taking a candle with her when she left to go outside.

As she came to her bedroom door she looked up the corridor two doors from hers and listened for some time, but there was only silence. Lady Rochwyn entered her room tired and cold, she stoked up the fire and crawled beneath her heavy, fur blankets and closed her eyes but she could only see black, the sound of sword shattering against each other filled her mind - arrows flying through the air, and screams, screams of men, screams of orcs and the whinny of horses.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas knew that Rochwyn will have already chosen her nine, by that night. He never did use the room that she suggested, but after he heard her leave for the feast, he ventured outside into the frosted courtyard, but now in the dead of night there were no laughing children, only the sound of the fountains could be heard.

Legolas called to his horse and through the darkness, the sound of hooves echoed on the cobbled stone. He mounted the white stallion and rode silently though the streets past the thatched houses and the city and outward on the rocks of Eymn Muil, further and further upward past the icy ground until he could hear the Anduin again. The steady rushing of the great river lead him to the bank were he rode furiously till he came into sight of the Argonath. The grim stone faces of Isildur and Anarion raised high amid the black skies, the statues faced north with their left arms raised, palm outward. In their right hands they held axes and on their heads were helms and crowns. Against the night they were crowned by the glorious starlight.

"Hail. Sons of Elendil. Hail" he called, and he dismounted, walking closer to the banks of the Anduin, the wet mud moved under his feet and a cold wind ran through his hair.

The Sindar Prince watched the Argonath till dawn, when a pale sun appeared on the horizon, it shed little light to the life below and feebly crept across the sky, but by then Legolas had already ascended his steed and was making his way back toward the city.

"Wait! Stop." Legolas spun round. But he could see no-one - a muffled giggle revealed a small boy, from behind a tree, he was dressed in that of Sarn Gebir and had obviously been collecting stones by the lake as they fell from his pockets whilst he ran toward Legolas.

"Have you come to see her?"

"Who?" Legolas asked smiling at the small child

But the child ignored his question and motioned for to come down off his horse, Legolas kneeled down next to the boy. The child's dirty face peered into Legolas's eyes and a wide grin spread across his face.

"She will be pleased to see you." He mumbled and then he defiantly turned around and said with much difficulty. "Mára aurë."

Legolas was astounded; a child could not know the language of the elves. He put his hands on the boys' tiny shoulders

"Take me to her." He said.

The child took his hand and led him over the remainder of the North Stair there he came to Nen Hithoel a beautiful shimmering lake with white pebbles at its shore and at its end he could see the golden haze of the falls of Rarous

As the child of Sarn Gebir led him over the North Stair he began to skip and jump as he led the elf by the hand to the entrance of a cave, naturally formed by the rapids of the Anduin. The child ran away smiling and never once looked back to see Legolas, but he could still feel the eyes of something watching him but he could not place the stare.

He looked around, lost until a stifled laugh like music broke free, he spun round but it came not from the darkness of the cave but from above on its rocky roof and there sat an Elf-Maiden like one he had never seen before. Long tresses of woven silver fell about a most pale face and eyes of the oceans blue. Legolas had heard of such elves the greatest mariners ever conceived by the Valar, only this elf had grown wise and fairer with age.

"It has been long since I looked up the face of one of the Sindar." She said thoughtfully, "Will you not join me?"

Legolas reached for the branch of the nearest tree and nimbly climbed it till he was at the same height as the roof of the cave and leaped onto the mossy rocks. She could see him more clearly now and knew he was at once of nobility, a great child of the stars, tall, fair of skin and grey-eyed, though his locks were of spun gold, and the light that glimmers from all elves shined brighter in him than any other she had seen before. As if to confirm her suspicions he introduced himself.

"I am Legolas, son of Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm." He bowed still standing. She rose to her feet and bowed, only then did Legolas see her fully. She was tall and lithe; her hair was adorned by pearls and fell only to her waist, while her dress was of blue silk held at her shoulder by a clasp alike to a jeweled fish.

"I am **Nenfëa** the last of the Falathrim, the sea elves of Falas one of the Avari, though I dwell in Beleriand no longer."

Her smile that had entranced Legolas began to fade, she took his hand and lead him to sit on the moss. Slowly she reached a willowy hand and ran her long fingers through his golden hair. Legolas began to enjoy the attention

"You remind me of one I knew many seasons past." She mused, the smile began to stretch back across her face and a sweet laugh escaped her lips.

"You smile as though you have not smiled for an age." He jested

"You are one most perceptive and yet you speak the truth, Prince."

"I bid you tell me of your sorrow" he persisted

"My past is a tale of strife, which I will not burden on one so young and so jovial. May we speak of lighter subjects; it has been too long since I have had such noble company."

"Ae anírach."

"_As you wish._

"

The two talked late into the evening not only on the cave but past it and along Nen Hithoel. They conversed over Tol Brandir, Amon Hen and Amon Lhaw the Argonath, Legolas told her of his home in the Woodland Realm and **Nenfëa** told him of havens built by the Teleri in her land Eglarest and Brithombar, he then told her of the assault upon the orcs. They were by the lake both ankle deep in the cold water, she stopped.

"Who travels with you?"

"Ten from Edoras, ten from Mirkwood, ten from Rarous and soon ten from Sarn Gebir."

She paused wistfully and looked down to her feet, then she moved over to Legolas and placed both hands upon his shoulders,

"No diriel Irnil, Avo acheno"

"_Be watchful prince, don't look back" _

"Hain ú-'rogon" and he took her hands from his shoulders and kissed one.

"_I do not fear them_"

A chilled mist began to creep over Eymn Muil and **Nenfëa** suggested Legolas leave before it became too difficult to cross back to Rarous, and reluctantly they parted.


	5. Chapter 5

A red dawn rose and Rochwyn crept to the smithy, sparks flew as she ran her sword over and over against the stone, beads of sweat formed on her head and yet her breath froze on the air in front of her. There is much work to do, she thought, my riding dress needs cleaning let alone mending; I will need amour and some proper boots. And so caught up she was in her thoughts that she almost wore her sword blunt. The oak doors groaned open and made her jump from her work.

"Heidrek" she gasped "and to think I thought it was my father" her words echoed around the stone room.

He glanced sorrowfully at her, "My lady, what are doing here?", "You know well Heidrek, and you should be doing the same." He strode toward her; his brown hair obscured his grey eyes. "Why do you ride battle which does not concern you?" he questioned her. She pursed her lips and glared at him "How dare you."

"Rochwyn" he said quietly and stood forward, gingerly taking her hands to draw her close. "You are vain to ride in to battle for glory - for you shall receive none." A gentle finger slid down her cheek. "You may fall, why die so young and for a rabble of orcs." He whispered, she could feel his icy breath. "I beg you leave this nonsense locked away far from Rarous, where it belongs. Stay with your people, stay with me. She drew breath as he kissed her. "Heidrek" she whispered but as he slipped his arms around her waist she broke away from him and turned her back "You should not be here, Heidrek, and you know it." His angry steps resonanced back down over the cobbled down to the door "You will regret this before the end." He spat.


End file.
